Resident Evil 3,5
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Leon Kennedy n'est plus le jeune officier rouquin inexpérimenté qu'il fut jadis à Raccoon City, et est devenu une arme humaine capable de défaire n'importe quelle arme bio-organique, mais alors que la situation tourne au vinaigre pour lui, les souvenirs d'une mission bien pire que celle ci lui reviennent en mémoire, à savoir la fois où il a rencontré Albert Wesker...


**Prologue : Saut dans le Futur**

* * *

**22 Mai 2021**

* * *

****Mer Méditerranée; **Chypre; Nicosie; Ligne Verte**

* * *

Les échos des balles résonnent dans le lointain, accompagnés de cris qu'un animal connu ne pourrait pousser, pas même l'homme.

Quelqu'un, salement amoché, se fraye un chemin dans les rues dans ville autrement dynamique mais qui maintenant n'était qu'un simple champ de cadavre, un véritable désert pour toute forme de vie normale. Seules les engeances du malin sont autorisés à y semer la pagaille, éliminant froidement tout survivant qui viendrait à entrer dans leur champ de vision, sans en épargner un seul.

L'homme, la quarantaine, garde une de ses main fermement serré contre la chose lui permettant d'assurer sa survie jusque là, à savoir le pistolet qui l'accompagne depuis bon nombre d'aventures, depuis déjà 20 ans, et qui se nomme le **Silver Ghost**. Créé par Joseph Kendo, celle ci aurait dû un **Samurai Edge** à la base, comme pour les anciens membres des **STARS** du temps de **Raccoon City**, mais il a été décidé qu'il fallait repartir de zéro pour créer un nouveau canon, dépassant son prédécesseur. C'est son propriétaire actuel qui a choisi le nom car selon ses propres mots :

"**Depuis Raccoon, j'erre dans noir et le brouillard gris tel un fantôme, ayant laissé mon âme là bas.**"

De tels mots bien choisis pour décrire sa situation personnelle ne peuvent venir que d'une seule personne que vous connaissez bien.

**Leon Scott Kennedy**, une recrue de la police de la ville déchue devenant agent pour le gouvernement, avec cette arme de poing faite rien que pour lui et qu'il est fier d'avoir car elle est très fiable. Cette version là, il l'a reçu juste avant sa mission en Espagne pour sauver la fille du président, ayant perdue l'ancienne version au cours d'une aventure qui ne préfère plus repenser tellement cela lui fout les chair de poule rien que d'y repenser. Lui qui est d'habitude d'un sang froid monstrueux, on ne peut que se demander de quoi il peut bien s'agir.

Pour l'instant, inquiétons nous de son sort, puisque son autre main tient d'une immense blessure béante qui aurait eu raison de n'importe qui, bien que lui ne soit ce n'importe qui. Trois grosses traces de griffures, bien grosses que les lames de **Hunters**, collent à son torse en déverser du sang à même le sol et en manquant d'y faire rejoindre sa tripaille. Rare sont les fois où il a été aussi mal à point, à croire que sa jeunesse d'époque ne lui réussit plus.

Il risque de crever, sans même avoir atteint la moitié de sa vie.

Sa vue se trouble à chaque pas, ceux ci étant de plus en plus douloureux, comme si quelqu'un lui cassait une cote à coup de marteau, et ses jambes faiblissent à vue d'œil. L'espoir de pouvoir se tirer ce guêpier s'amoindrit, et tout ce qu'il a envie à présent, c'est juste de pouvoir se reposer quelque part et de faire un long sommeil pour mieux se relever ensuite. Sauf qu'il sait très bien au fond de lui que si il se coucher là, maintenant, le réveil ne sera nullement une option valable.

Il est perdu, sans trop savoir où aller, avec ses forces qui se perdent.

Au moins, il n'y a plus d'ennemis pour l'instant, même si je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation foireuse.

C'est finalement face à une barrière séparant deux pays aux relations tendus qu'il finit par lâcher le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans ses membres postérieurs pour se laisser glisse le dos contre cette impasse où le drapeau grec y est peint. Ses fesses se pose alors sur le bitume froid à ses pieds, ce qu'il n'arrive pas trop à sentir puisque son corps lui même devient glacial, ce qui n'est pas très bon signe.

Personne n'a envie de le voir crever ici, seul, sans assistance.

Même la lune se cache derrière la nuages, avec juste quelques lampadaires pour former des halos de lumières dans cette route parsemé de voitures cabossés ou carbonisées. Pas un chat n'ose venir ici, et tant mieux, car si ça se trouve ils seraient infectés par la souche virale en vogue en ville et ils s'occuperaient de finir le mourant pour un décès saupoudré de souffrance.

Un petit distinct sort de la bouche du héros, quand il vient à penser à ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

**Leon : Battu par un lécheur, C'est bien ma veine.**

Même un sarcasme ne pourra rien pour lui, il faudrait un secours bien plus physique.

Un peu comme ce soldat qui s'approche de sa position après être sorti d'une ruelle adjacente, un casque bleu sur la tête qui empêche de bien voir son visage comme celui ci est tourné vers le bas. Ce représentant de forces neutres semble être la roue de dépannage de notre chanceux qui devrait jouer au loto, tellement les chances qu'une chose comme cela arrive sont minces.

En effet, c'est même trop beau pour être vrai, et ça l'est.

Quand l'individu censé incarner la paix lève ses yeux vers le blessé, vous pouvez alors découvrir que ceux ne sont pas au nombre de deux, mais plutôt sept, ce qui arrange ainsi grandement son champ de vision à cet infecté par le Virus C que l'on connait aussi sous le nom de **J'avos** que l'on leur a donné lors de leur première apparition en **Edonia** fin 2012.

Nul doute que ce mutant va en finir avec ce pauvre Leon, à en juger par son rire malsain.

Rien n'a y faire, le bras du bel homme amoché ne veut plus se lever pour permettre de tirer sur l'ABO.

Fermant ses yeux et grimaçant de douleur, le condamné à mort voit sa conscience sombrer alors que son statut risque de change tout autant. De toute façon qui à y passer, autant ressentir le moins possible le dur choc de la balle qui lui traversera le crane de part en part. Quelle triste te lamentable façon de partir, mais bon...

Les miracles n'existent pas.

Quoi... ?

Un coup de feu survient, or il ne provient pas de l'arme qu'avait entre ses main l'envoyé de l'**ONU**.

Une voix familière, si proche mais si lointaine en même temps, accoure alors vers la position du protagoniste qui ne peut rouvrir ses paumière.

**? ? ? : Merde Leon ! Tiens bon, je vais te sortir de là !**

C'est la dernière chose que notre cher survivant de Raccoon City puisse entendre avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Est il juste inconscient, ou vient il de décéder ?

Nul ne sait, pas même lui.

Néanmoins, cette présence sonore lui rappelle quelque chose, quelque chose de terrifiant.

Des images se dessinent dans cette pénombre, colorisant le paysage avec un affreux souvenir à la clé.

La fois où il a rencontré et confronté **Albert Wesker** en **France**, leur première fois.

Il n'en parle jamais à personne.

Vous allez découvrir pourquoi.


End file.
